Broken Boundaries
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: On an ordinary day, Vegeta senses a strange presence and finds a young boy being attacked by three men. He brings the boy back to Capsule Corp to get answers, only to find he doesn't remember his own name. What happens when his past catches up to him?
1. Intolerable

"Broken Boundaries:  
>Chapter One;<br>Intolerable"

_"Unbelievable..."_ He thought, rubbing his hands on his temples. _"I will never understand how that woman is ever content with herself; that was just asking for someone to get herself so drunk she'd be rapped...but then again, it's highly unlikely anyone's able, but that was still wrong!"_ He added, only piling onto the annoyances that laid jumbled inside of his head.

Here stood a young boy, slightly shorter than four and half feet tall by an inch or two, with turquoise eyes, and short, spiked white hair. He was skinny, but he clearly had some muscle on him, so he didn't appear weak. The boy wore a black t-shirt, with the collar up and covering his neck. He also had on a pair of gray skinni jeans, as well as a pair of brown shoes. The expression on his face could only be read as a mixture between annoyance and disgust.

"Heh, look at what at what we have here!"

"A kid?"

"What? Did he lose his mommy and daddy?"

The boy stopped walking in alarm of hearing the three voices, having but turned around to only meet face-to-face with a balled fist, which succeeded in hitting his left eye. He fell back, a gasping breath escaping his lungs having been caught off guard. The boy looked up and saw the three of them; all of them were males, and all of them where wearing white uniforms. _"Shit!"_ He thought.

The boy moved to grab an item out of his pocket whilst quickly getting back to his feet. "Get him, you idiots!" The one farthest back yelled just as the youngest there was about to make a move.

The two stooges attacked ever so promptly, and he was barely able to evade them, however the third had done against; appearing as if from out of nowhere behind him, attacking immediately after, and sending him crashing into a tree. This in turn caused the object in his hand; a green spherical candy, for what it appeared; which bounced and rolled several feet away.

After recuperating, he quickly got back up, eying the direction the object that had just fell out of his grip due to the harsh blow. His head bleeding and his back sore, he extended his right arm with his right hand open whilst the second held the arm in place as the boy yelled: "Hado #31: Shakkaho!"

In that instant, a powerful red energy shot out at the three, causing all to move in order to evade it. The instant he saw the reaction, he advanced for it. "Not so fast, kid!" He heard, being pulled up by the back of the collar of his shirt before being dropped in a powerful knee to the stomach.

He gasped as he hit the ground, grabbing his stomach and trying to get on his feet, only to find himself unable to even get out of his crouching position. He looked up, noticing the three mean standing over him, surrounding him. "Heh, this is gonna be fun!"

* * *

><p>In the proud settlement of West City, Vegeta stood in the training facility of Capsule Corporation; his home in which he lived with his loving wife, and adorable son, who had recently turned three, and whom of which had looked up to the Saiyan prince in hopes of starting his own training soon.<p>

Whilst practicing against the robotics that helped improve his strength, he couldn't help but smirk. He did care about his family; that was something that would never change. Despite how he never showed it, he couldn't have asked for something better. Bulma was always supportive as well as protective of him; sure they fought sometimes, but that was only whenever she thought he was pushing himself too much, or when she thought he was eating too much. Other than that, she made him happy, and he vice versa. Trunks had only just started and so far, he didn't regret becoming a father. The only thing he could hope for is that his son continued to look up to him in the future as he does now.

The session was over, much to his disliking, and Vegeta had decided to call it quits for five minutes to get some fresh air. It was relaxing to him, despite his almost never changing expression that he kept plastered on his face. He found it a good way to calm his nerves on matters that didn't exactly anger him, but more less made him worried (not anything he'd say aloud, that was certain).

He stood on the roof of his home, looking out onto the city and taking in a breath of peaceful air. He may as well treasure it; he wasn't always going to be blessed with peaceful days like today, and he knew this. Sure, he enjoyed a good fight, but it was also nice to sit back every now and again and enjoy the still moments because the fact of the matter was that he never knew when they'd be interrupted.

A strange feeling ran over him, making him turn his head in the direction of the woodland. This energy was strong, and it was certainly not something he had felt before. Closing his eyes, he felt that it came from a group, no more than five or six, at best, and from what he could tell, at least one of them was certainly losing the fight he was in.

The Saiyan Prince, not particularly liking the idea of leaving situations like this alone, flew off as to see what the hell was going on. He didn't take risks, especially if he was sensing a fight going down.

He didn't have to go that far, but he was still outside of West City by quite a few miles. When he stopped, he found himself staring at what he thought was the most pathetic display of power in his life. Beneath him, three grown men in white uniforms were knocking around a child ruthlessly, and laughing while they did so.

He didn't know if the boy was conscious from his distance, but even still, he couldn't accept this. Who'd they think they were? This was just a kid, after all, and they were using their strengths as to torture the other ruthlessly probably until he was dead, and watching just felt sick to him. Had he been his old self he wouldn't have cared, but he was a father with much more responsibility, so as he watched this, he was quickly reminded of his three year old son at home, and without realizing it, had went down after the lot.

To the three, all they felt were a good few punches in what felt like seconds; hitting into trees, rocks, and/or dirt due to the collision of their bodies with the saiyan's fist. When they got up, they found themselves staring at the man, whom of which had lied the boy down against a distant tree before redirecting his attention towards them.

"Get him!" One of them ordered. They charged forward at a quick pace, but Vegeta was faster, charging after them with nothing but his brute strength, and managing to evade all of their attacks with ease, and hitting them back thrice as hard. He was well able to handle them, and he found it degrading that he had to waste his strength on them, but he was not gonna allow a child to be killed because of his pride.

It took less than ten minutes for the three to understand that Vegeta was definitely no ordinary opponent, and once they did, their confidence froze into fear and hesitation, not exactly sure what to do. The latter of the group was just waiting for the next strike, still more than willing to fight. After what felt like hours one yelled: "Fall back!" And in a flash, all three disappeared both from Vegeta's mind, and from his senses; indicating him that the fight was over.

He turned back to the child, who looked paler than when he first put him there. Protective instincts beginning to heighten once again, he raced over to him, checking on his vitals first to make sure he was still alive before looking over his injuries. He was alright for now, but with all the blood and the severity of his injuries he needed medical attention, and fast.

Vegeta was about to take the boy to the hospital, only remembering the reason as to why he had even showed up. The strange energy he felt earlier was still unexplained, and the three that could originally had left the building, and Vegeta couldn't afford to go look for them while the kid was practically half dead. he thought it best to keep an eye on him, until he got some answers, that is...

With that decided, he flew back to Capsule Corp to get the kid medical treatment. Once he got there, he went to call for his wife to aid him with the technology to help heal the boy, only to find a note on the counter saying that she was heading out with Chi-Chi to shop for a few things for Trunks, and something about her having to be there to control Roshi while they were out.

Cursing under his breath, the man knew that now he'd have to treat him the old fashioned way. It wasn't that he didn't know how, it's just that it was slower than what he'd like, and it also meant having to wait longer for the child to recover physically. However, the choice wasn't exactly his to make; if he didn't do it now, who knew how long it'd take for him to bleed out.

So, with great reluctance, Vegeta took the boy to the bathroom; using the shower head to rinse most of the blood off the boy, before stripping him out of his now both torn and wet clothing, before applying a disinfectant cream to his wounds before properly bandaging them. He noted that the boy had a pretty harsh head injury, which he had to stitch a bit before promptly wrapping the boy's forehead in gauze. After dressing the child in some of his old clothes, Vegeta picked the boy up in his arms once more, before bringing him to the guest room, and placing him in the bed to rest.

Once that was , he grabbed the chair in front of the desk, setting it next to the bed before sitting down in it, himself. He looked down at him, getting a better look at him. The kid was shorter than him by a foot, and if not that, then slightly more than that. He had shining white hair, and his skin complexion was a pale cream color. Despite being small and practically covered in bandages, he could easily see that the boy had a muscle build on him, and from what he could tell by the boy's injuries, he definitely didn't end up like that without a fight.

He sat back against the chair, crossing his arms and placing on his signature smirk. Just what kind of opponent was he versing, now?...


	2. Anxiety

"Chapter Two;  
>Anxiety"<p>

Vegeta sat on the roof of Capsule Corp; his signature scowl on his face, and his eyes glaring out onto the city. It had been a week and a half since he had found the boy. The Saiyan Prince had only expected him to be unconscious for a few hours, but by his wife's calculations, he'd need at least a couple days. Of course, he wanted the boy in the healing pod, but she said that it was under maintenance, so it left him waiting, which very quickly got on his nerves.

Of course he stayed where he was, and he did try to occupy himself. His wife tried with a few books that he attempted to sink into to pass the boring hours, but he didn't stick with one for more than three pages. He tried doing one-armed push-ups to pass the time; trying to break the current record he had. Despite his love of training, he couldn't pass more than a few hours doing so. The only time he left the room was to use the bathroom and to eat; those were the exciting points of his days.

Now, today he got what he wanted; the kid woke up; but quite frankly he had ran into yet another problem, and it was the kid himself. From what he learned from Bulma, the child had severe head trauma, which caused a concussion, however, as a result of this-apparently-the kid obtained a case of long-term amnesia.

His wife was now making good use of her free time trying to find people who knew the boy, but without there being a good money reward, or hearing from a few free criminals who saw the kid's picture and liked how he looked, they got nowhere, and the bad part was was that it had only just started.

He lied down on his back, closing his eyes and thinking about the turquoise-eyed child he rescued. Yes, he understood that the kid was alone in the forest, but he could have been there for any possible reason; including ones Vegeta couldn't even ponder; but you'd expect that with all the searching he had done that day from families that were camping there, and meeting with people in log cabins, he had nothing. He even checked the ranger station to see if someone reported him missing and got the same result. Another thing to add to the list of what was getting on his nerves.

His eyes snapped open when he heard his phone going off. Bulma had insisted that he held onto it whenever he was at home and not training in the training arena, and he reluctantly agreed so that his wife both wouldn't argue with nor worry over him. He didn't see the use of it, but shortly after receiving it, he shrugged it off and dealt with it.

Speaking of said wife, it was her, and judging by the time, she was more than likely telling him that his dinner was ready. "What?" He questioned, answering it. And, just as he suspected, he was right; dinner was ready and she was waiting for him so they could start eating. Well, he may as well get some food with how the day went for him...

He averted into the dining room; noticing his son up on a booster seat, his wife setting out plates with food on them (his taking up about half the table), and then of course, there was the kid he found; still in his old clothes, which looked a little baggy on him, and still looking about the room having not been used to it nor to they.

The boy spotted Vegeta and immediately, he turned his head away from him. He had tried extremely hard to try and remember like the man wanted him to, but the minute he saw his glare, the boy instantly knew; not only was he dangerous, but that he was pretty damn scary; looks alone. He was thankful for his wife and whilst having gotten to spend the entire day with her, the child had wondered how the man got so lucky to have a family like this. Especially considering his kid...

Now, Vegeta was rather expectant of the boy to obtain what he loss (albeit unsuccessful with every attempt), however the boy called Trunks was peering over him in curiosity throughout most of the day. He found the child's behavior to be amusing, and he couldn't help but invite him over to play. This made both of them pretty happy, despite an awkward feeling the elder boy felt playing with the four-year-old. He figured it was because of the age difference. However, when said boy asked for his name, he wished that he had an answer for him.

Said half-saiyan child looked at his father, rather happily. "Hi Tou-san!" He greeted happily, raising a small hand to wave to him. The man smirked in response, ruffling his son's hair. The child looked up at him with a smile. "Tou-san, he says he doesn't remember his name; can we give him one?" The child asked, not liking the fact he couldn't call the elder boy anything other than 'he' and 'you.'

Vegeta's eyebrow arched. It had only just occurred to him that they couldn't call the boy by his name, seeing as how his long term memory loss prevented him from even remembering that detail. Naturally, the kid would remember at some point, but the question really was how long would it take for his past to be put back together. Bulma had pestered him that there was no way the unknown child could force his memories to the surface, no matter how hard he tried, so they'd never know when the albino would remember even that.

He closed his eyes. "We'll have to see!" He stated, taking the seat next to his son and allowing the elder child to relax a bit. There was no telling when the kids memories came back, but he figured that they weren't going to come any sooner so long as the kid was stressed out. For that reason, Vegeta saw it in both of their interests to not be near one another.

They ate their dinner, however the boy couldn't help but stare at the Saiyan Prince whom of which was horking down plate after plate of food. Bulma noticed this, and stated that her husband normally had a big appetite and stated that it was only natural for him to eat that much at each meal-on average. Surprised still nonetheless, he simply continued eating.

After dinner clean up was finished, Trunks had dragged the boy away in order to play before his mother could head him off to bed. Still, the awkward feeling reined over the albino as he spent time with the other; not truly comfortable playing such kid's games, but he pushed it aside so as to make the younger one happy. He was too innocent for that...

Vegeta watched them; leaning against the entrance to the living room and eying the albino with a mix of what could only be suspicion as well as confusion. Over a week ago, the boy was attacked by three strange...things, and for reasons he couldn't remember. He had a strange energy around him that-for some odd reason-seems to have diminished. Then this amnesia.

It didn't take a scientist to tell him that recovering that this was more than a physically conduced case of amnesia. He had enough sense in his to know the disappearance of this energy may have contributed to the boy's condition, and it wouldn't have surprised the Saiyan Prince if the head trauma had only aided in the process of said energy's disappearance rather than the boy's memory.

As he stood there; watching the children play hide and seek (which the child was allowing Trunks to win), Vegeta couldn't help but wonder what exactly he had picked up in the forest almost two weeks prior, and just what kind of trouble was it gonna bring with him.

* * *

><p>It was well into the evening at the first division. Here, Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto was awaiting the reports from the search of the now-missing Captain Hitsugaya of the Tenth. The search had lasted for over a week, with the last trace of him being within the forest as well as three arrancar and what was thought to be another human.<p>

Now the investigation showed that the young prodigy indeed fought back against his opponents, however, by blood spatter it was also rather clear he couldn't have gotten far being severely injured. The conclusion was that he was in his gigai somewhere, and that the fifth presence was more than likely a good Samaritan who found him and carried him off somewhere.

That was the theory, however, throughout the passed week and a half, the young taicho's reiatsu had been so weak, they couldn't pinpoint his location. They tried checking nearby clinics, hospitals, as well as the infirmary at the campsite with not eye or ear of the captain.

Today, Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the twelfth came forward with an announcement, which was not good news to anyone's ears. He confirmed Captain Hitsugaya's reiatsu had completely vanished, and that there was nothing left to search. It was, as of this day, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya was reported dead.

* * *

><p>Hooray for cliffhangers! dont bother asking how this makes sense for i refuse to spoil! if u wanna kno, you will just have to continue reading.<p>

Untill then, Ja ne!  
>~ K. Fang-sama<p> 


	3. Your Name Is

**I take forever, I know, sue me. Here's the update you guys have been waiting for!**

* * *

><p>"Chapter Three;<br>Your Name Is..."

The albino sat awake in his room, fiddling with his thumbs as the moonlight shined through his window. It had been a month since he had woken up in Capsule Corp. He couldn't believe how much had happened in that short period of time. Bulma and Vegeta had taken him in, having had absolutely no luck in finding out where he came from and who he was, to begin with.

He was in even more of an awe at the thought that the man he now had to call Tou-san had actually stopped searching for the answer. The Saiyan Prince, the amnesiac found, was far too stubborn, naive, as well as persistent to even think about it. Yet, he once again found himself surprised when the eldest male of the family perked up at the idea...he had even named him that day.

Lying down, hands behind his head, the turquoise-eyed-teen's thoughts drifted back to how it all happened.

_- About Two Weeks Ago_

_The child was still staying with the family, having grown into a routine from having been awake for almost a week. He had gotten used to his surroundings, the people who lived in the building, as well as the very strange dreams he had been having since then. The same dream that takes him to a barren, icy-wasteland, with snow blazing all around him, and a large, ice dragon roaring through; red eyes darted his way as if it was trying to speak to him._

_At this point in the dream, he'd regularly wake up to Trunks jumping up and down on the bed he had been allowed to use until such time his father-Vegeta, he soon learned his name to be-calmly told his son to stop bothering him and to get dressed or he wouldn't get breakfast. By such time the youngest male left the room, the amnesiac was sitting straight up and already beginning to get out of bed before such time the head of the household told him to get ready._

_After getting dressed in the clothes Bulma had bought him; a baby blue t-shirt, a pair of flared white pants, as well as a pair black shoes; he headed into the dining hall to eat breakfast. He quickly got used to the sound of Vegeta horking down his plates of food, so he simply ate calmly while Trunks suggested the different games they could play; he had grown inclined to make the boy happy rather quickly, so most of his day was spent with him._

_This morning, Bulma had spoken through the silence, and gave news. "Goku, Chi-Chi and the others are coming over today. So, Trunks, remember to be a good example for Goten and Vegeta, please try not to get as violent as you did the last time they came over." She told them simply before looking at the clueless boy out of the three. "Don't be worried about them; they're good people, and they already know what happened to you, so you don't need to worry about having to explain yourself." She told him._

_He sighed of relief. He didn't want to imagine how awkward it would be having to explain why you couldn't tell someone your name. It was awkward enough around the little boy-whom of which was still trying to think of a new name for him. It felt as if he were a pet of some kind when Trunks continuously thought of these names, but for the sake of being polite to one of his hosts and to not get in trouble with his father, he had only quietly declined them; not liking how either of them sounded.  
><em>

_Within a few hours, just an hour before lunch, the doorbell rang. Trunks and the amnesiac were playing hide and seek again, Vegeta had just gotten back from his morning workout, and Bulma was cooking in the kitchen, preping lunch that Chi-Chi would soon be helping him with. "Vegeta, can you get the door?" She called, her hands currently full from having to make lunch for not just a pack of people, but for two Saiyans as well.  
><em>

_Begrudgingly, Vegeta answered the door. "Hey, Vegeta! How ya been?" A new voice rang. The two boys looked up just in time to notice another family. The albino recognized them from a picture Bulma had shown him after they finished up breakfast. Goku and Chi-Chi, husband and wife, and parents of two boys; Gohan, who appeared older than the albino, and Goten, who he learned was a year younger than Trunks.  
><em>

_"Just get in here, Kakkerot!" The Saiyan Prince demanded, already annoyed by the other Saiyan's presence. This made the turquoise-eyed male shrink back; he was still afraid of Vegeta, and he didn't like it when his fuse was lit. It was just plain uncomfortable to him, and when Vegeta got that way, he wanted to turn tail and run. Of course, he never said it, knowing the man would either not care or just get even more angry.  
><em>

_"Good to see you, Vegeta." Gohan interfered, having promised Bulma he would do whatever he could to avoid damage to the house.  
><em>

_"Whatever." Vegeta said, walking away and not saying another word.  
><em>

_The mystery boy watched from his hiding place behind a potted fern as the rest of the people walked in. Krillin, his daughter Maron and his wife 18, her brother 17, Master Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha, and Tien. "Hey, Vegeta!" Krillin greeted. "Where's that kid Bulma told us about?" He pondered, looking forward to meeting the kid. It's not everyday you meet an amnesiac...  
><em>

_"Hiding behind a tree over there." Vegeta stated, pointing to the boy's hiding place as Trunks was still looking for him.  
><em>

_Said four-year-old gasped. "Tou-san!" He yelled. "That's cheating; you can't tell me where he's hiding." He complained, giving his father a childish pout.  
><em>

_Vegeta let out a light chuckle, amused by his son's antics. "I'm sorry, Trunks. Now, why don't you bring your new friend out to meet everybody?" He suggested, encouragingly.  
><em>

_Piping up with a smile, Trunks retrieved the boy from his hiding spot; dragging him out so as to meet everyone. The albino's immediate reaction to the sight of other people staring at him was to to look away; feeling absolutely awkward around the everyone he saw. He didn't have a clue on how he could greet himself, or talk with these people when he didn't even know a thing about himself.  
><em>

_The others had greeted him kindly, but he only waved at them awkwardly since he didn't know what else to do. Trunks playfully tugged on his sleeve. "Come on! You can meet everyone while we try to pick names." He suggested, smiling. Not in the mood to make the young child upset, he went along with him, once again having to deal with different names being brought his way, now from other people; ones he had all rejected politely because he didn't find any of them suiting.  
><em>

_Everyone soon stopped when Bulma and Chi-Chi called out for lunch. The boy found it surprising that there was a man that had the exact same appetite as the short-tempered man Trunks called his father, but Chi-Chi waved him off; saying that Goku and Vegeta were of the same species, and hence forth, had the same appetites. This only provoked the twosome to an eating contest.  
><em>

_It took almost twenty minutes for the males to finish eating-at which point, everyone else had finished. Seeing that they had a draw, they began to fight each other, leaving the amnesiac sitting there absolutely dumbfounded. "It's okay!" Yamcha said. "They fight like that regularly; give it a little while, they'll stop." He guaranteed, smiling down at him. The albino just gazed at the man as if the words he spoke were foreign. That didn't look like it was gonna happen anytime soon.  
><em>

_Ten minutes in, the boy had started washing dishes for Bulma. Everyone else was waiting for the violent duo to be done, yet watching with anticipation. Battles seemed to excite them, but the boy found it pointless, so he went to help Bulma clean; he was freeloading in her house, wearing the clothes she bought and eating the food off her table; she deserved the help.  
><em>

_"Hey kid! Watch out!" A voice shouted. Turning his head just in time, the boy noticed that Vegeta had went through another round of punches and evaded another set heading his way; leaving Goku running in the boy's direction with a fist just a foot away from his face.  
><em>

_Reacting quickly, the boy grabbed Goku's fist, turned the Saiyan over and held his arm behind his back; twisting it slightly so he'd stop moving. "Woah, woah! Okay!" Goku shouted, astonished by the kid's grip. "Vegeta, have you been training this kid or something?" He questioned his opponent, a bit distracted.  
><em>

_Vegeta was just as surprised as Goku; blinking several times and just staring at the boy who had successfully restrained Goku and whom of which was glaring with ice daggers coming out of his eyes. The feeling he got from the child was enough to chill the entire room. Now, Vegeta knew the boy was something else, but he didn't expect to see this.  
><em>

_Snapping out of his daze the boy released Goku, taking a few steps back at noticing the people staring at him. "Um, sorry..." he trailed off before racing up the stairs and to his room. "How the hell did that happen?" He wondered, rather surprised with himself. He didn't even know he could do that for Pete's sake.  
><em>

_Later that evening, Vegeta showed up. He was giving the boy the same expectant look he had given him before; spelling out his suspicion of the child. "What happened down there?" He questioned the younger male, crossing his arms.  
><em>

_The albino shook his head. "I don't know!" He admitted. "The first thing I noticed was a fist flying towards me, then all of that happened; like I've done it before. I didn't know what I was doing until I noticed everyone staring at me." He informed the man honestly, voice threatening to betray him. He was still afraid of Vegeta and he knew full well that lying to him would be a mistake.  
><em>

_The Saiyan prince stood where he was for a little while; still rather annoyed that the boy had no real answer; before sighing in exasperation. He had to keep reminding himself that the boy was frightened of him and that if he did have a real answer, he would have long since spilled on it. Still, the fact he could react to Goku's attack like that gave him an idea; one he'd hope would help the child with his amnesia.  
><em>

_"Fine, then," he told the child, receiving a surprised stare; it wasn't often you heard Vegeta being calm, even at home, "but you're joining me for training in the morning to make up for it." The child hesitantly nodded at the man. Vegeta smirked. "Good then. We start after breakfast; no exceptions." He informed the boy as he left the child's room.  
><em>

_Morning dawned the next morning, the usual routine taking place before reaching breakfast where the amnesiac found himself caught in the center of a marital argument. "He's not able to handle training, Vegeta! Have you even thought about how it could effect him?" Bulma asked; far from pleased by what her husband had told her.  
><em>

_Vegeta, looking up from his plate of food, calmly replied: "I have, and I don't see much of an issue; if he's able to defend an incoming attack from Kakkerot, then he'll be able to handle morning training."  
><em>

_"He did that by reflex!"  
><em>

_"And how does a child grow a reflex to an incoming attack if they're not trained?" He rhetorically asked; catching the woman off guard. It became apparent to the boy why Vegeta wanted him to join him for morning training; if he was able to defend himself, it would mean that wherever he was from, someone had taught him how to defend himself. And for what it appeared, that ability was still within his subconscious.  
><em>

_The albino looked up at his hostess; a calm expression resting on his features. "It's fine by me," he told her, receiving a pair of surprised stares; Bulma knew that the albino was frightful of Vegeta and feared for his well-being, whereas the Saiyan Prince believed that the boy would be just as hesitant as he was the night before for similar reasons.  
><em>

_The boy's eyes softened; giving them a kind smile before saying: "If I was trained by somebody, then in theory, if I train with Vegeta-san, I'll eventually start remembering them. Right?" He looked at Vegeta; wondering if his thoughts pointed towards Vegeta's means of motive. The man, albeit caught off guard by the statement, solemnly nodded at the boy with a serious expression tracing his features.  
><em>

_Satisfied, the boy went to finish his plate of food before turning to bring it into the kitchen. He was stopped when Vegeta took his empty plate and placed a new one in front of him; one filled with so much food, it almost overflowed. "Eat," the older male commanded before returning to his own food. The albino listened with great reluctance; he couldn't see how he could eat anymore food than what he already had.  
><em>

_After being forced to consume five plates of breakfast, Vegeta finally allowed the boy to go rinse his dishes and told him to get changed into shorts and a tank top before heading into the training room. He also told the boy that if he wasn't done by then, he should start stretching his muscles as a way to warm up. Naturally, he did as told.  
><em>

_Just as the child finished stretching out his right leg, the Saiyan Prince entered the training arena; his ever-serious expression replaced with one mixing with confidence and curiosity; this should be interesting. "Get in position; let's see what you're made of, kid!" He said, amused; Vegeta didn't expect to focus on training a child until Trunks was older, but he was intrigued, regardless. If this kid could hold his own, than he should make for a decent challenge.  
><em>

_They both took their stances; watching the other for any form of movement that could indicate the others' attack strategy. The child didn't know what to expect from Vegeta, so he was being careful; Vegeta just didn't know what to expect, so he stood away from the child...  
><em>

_...for all but a minute...  
><em>

_In a flash, Vegeta appeared before the boy; landing a good punch to the boy's cheek. The child was shot back; skidding on his back in the process. Coming to a rest, he groaned from pain. His whole cheek was sore. The Saiyan Prince, however, was a little disappointed. "Tsk. Pathetic." The man exclaimed with a distinct disappointed tone._

_The albino groaned as he rolled over onto his side. He rubbed his sore face before he heard the elder man bark at him. "Get up," was said with a sharp command. Fear motivated the boy onto his feet in a flash. Just seconds later, he stood before the Saiyan Prince again. Vegeta twisted his head with a hmph. "At least you can get on your feet again."_

_Vegeta told him to take his stance again which the albino did with a little bit more reluctance than before. He was starting to regret agreeing to this when Vegeta appeared before him in a flash yet again. The boy saw the Saiyan coming at him with another punch. This time, he was able to grab the man's fist in time. But the quicker and stronger Saiyan Prince freed himself and rammed an elbow into the boy's stomach; sending him once again back to the floor._

_"What is this?" the man said with further disappointment. "Those are my weakest attacks and you can't even stop them properly? Are you even trying?"_

_"I-I'm trying," the albino coughed. _

_"Then try harder!" the older man shouted. The boy groaned as he held his stomach; feeling like he had just been hit with a baseball bat to the gut. "Get up!" Vegeta growled. The albino tried but he couldn't collect himself; the pain in gut intense. He started to realize just how dangerous this man could be. If the pain was this great from his weakest attacks, he could very well take down an entire army if he really went at it!_

_"I said get up!" Vegeta shouted again. With wobbly legs, the boy staggered to his feet. He glanced at the Saiyan Prince who stood feet away. "Was it a fluke?" The man thought to himself. He's come at the boy twice and nothing like before has happened yet. "Come at me," Vegeta ordered; trying a different strategy. Maybe if the kid had a chance. The child came at him and threw a punch of his own. But the Saiyan didn't seem the least bit fazed by the punch to his stomach; albeit he did at least feel something to it._

_The Saiyan Prince bent down and punched the child in his gut again. Said child stumbled back and fell to the floor again. Now Vegeta was growing increasingly more frustrated. He was holding back his strength and slowing them down as much as he can and yet the albino still could not repeat what he had done with Kakarot. "I guess it was just a fluke."_

_Vegeta figured that if he continued to beat the boy up without any results, Bulma would scream at him to no end, and he ha enough of a headache as it was. "Get up. I'm not gonna waste any more time with you if you can't do any more than this," Vegeta growled again. He looked at the boy again and saw that he was still lying on the floor. Groaning with frustration, the older man started walking towards the child. Said child glanced up and saw a long metal pipe on the floor; having been left there from some earlier maintenance repairs. A sudden, unexplainable urge came over the child. He picked up the pipe._

_"Come on, boy. That's enough," Vegeta said before he suddenly stopped; a strange atmosphere filling the air. That chill again, that feeling from the incident with Kakarot... it was back. "What?" The Saiyan Prince exclaimed, having been caught off guard by it. He looked around the room and saw what appeared to be frost forming on the walls. "What the hell?"_

_Vegeta turned his gaze back at the boy when he stood up. As the child glared at him, the chill seemed to intensify. His eyes glowed with a bright icy blue; further adding to the chill in the room. It was the same from when he restrained Kakarot. And the energy... it was the same he had sensed when he found the boy. As Vegeta stared at him, the albino gripped the pipe with both hands and came straight at him._

_The Saiyan Prince couldn't react in time before he was struck with such force to his face; he stumbled back and knelt down on one knee; gripping the injury in the process. It was at this moment that the child suddenly snapped out of his daze and glanced at the Saiyan. He saw the older man in some form of pain. Looking down at his hand, he saw the pipe and dropped it instantly once he realized what he had done._

_"I-I'm sorry!" He stuttered, not wanting the man to be angry with him. He didn't know what came over him, but watching as Vegeta shook his head to regain focus, the boy became more paralyzed. As soon as he did, he felt something sliding down his face from his brow. He lightly touched the spot on his brow and drew his hand back. What he saw made his eyes widen with surprise._

_Blood._

_And what's more, he had been struck with the part of the pipe that was purely blunt; meaning that the force he had felt and the force that made him bleed... had come from the albino child. This was a complete surprise. But it also revealed something about the child. With his fists, he couldn't do much. But with a weapon; that was an entirely different story. "I'm sorry!" Vegeta heard the boy shout again, snapping him out of his thought process. "I-I didn't mean too, I just saw the pipe and something came over me!"_

_"Pick it up." Vegeta calmly said. The albino was confused. "W-What?" he stuttered again. "I said pick it up," the elder man said as he faced the child. "Pick it up and attack me again." The albino was even further confused by the Saiyan's demand. _

_The boy blinked a couple times before stating: "Why? I don't understand."_

_"Because you clearly know how to use a weapon. And you can pack enough power in that swing to make me bleed." The Saiyan Prince explained briefly. The albino looked down at the pipe and slowly picked it up. As he held it; he did get this feeling that seemed familiar in a strange way. Perhaps he used to use a weapon. The child looked at the older man again. Vegeta got into his stance and nodded._

_Griping the pipe with both hands again, the amnesiac came at the Saiyan Prince again; feeling more confident with the weapon in his hand. He swung the pipe from the side; the older man blocking it with his arm. Vegeta swung his fist at the boy but the child deflected it with the pipe with little trouble; leaving the Saiyan slightly stunned._

_The child took advantage and swung the pipe again; making contact with the man's gut. Once again, Vegeta found the pain to be greater than what a pipe can normally bring. This further proved that the power he was feeling in the strikes were coming from the albino. "Not bad, kid." He said with his classic grin. The child was actually a little pleased. The Saiyan Prince was pleased by this._

_"Do you want me to keep going, Vegeta-san?" The albino said with less fear. _

_"Keep going? What did I say before we started?! I want to see what you're made of! Give me everything you've got!" Vegeta said with excitement. His hunch had been right; the child has trained before!_

_Even the amnesiac had to admit that he was a bit excited as well. As he continued to train with the Saiyan Prince, he found himself feeling more at ease doing this than playing games with Trunks. With every strike, the hits got harder from the child; every reflex began to show. The boy was a natural with a weapon; that was clear! Vegeta's focus shifted for a second; "What kind of weapon did he use?" he thought._

_The momentary lapse ended when the child did something completely unexpected. A growing yell from the boy focused the Saiyan's attention back onto him. Vegeta gasped when he saw what looked like a dragon made of ice come flying at him! His reflexes snapped into action and the older man destroyed the ice dragon with an energy blast. With a loud shriek, the dragon disappeared and everything settled. Vegeta was in shock. That dragon of ice had come from the amnesiac!_

_"Did you do that?!" Vegeta gasped; still trying to grasp what he had just seen. That was something he hadn't been expecting, but regardless, he had to know about the ability. _

_"I, uh... Yes." The boy replied, his hesitance starting to resurface. _

_"How?!" Vegeta demanded. _

_The boy flinched, taking a couple steps back before answering. "I... I don't know. I just... Did it!" the albino explained; trying to be as honest as he could. Truthfully he had no idea how it happened. All he did know was that the dragon he had somehow summoned was the same he has been seeing in his dreams, surprising him greatly.  
><em>

_Vegeta was obviously not happy with the reply; gritting his teeth while grabbing the bridge of his nose in order to withhold his frustration. The dragon had to be something significant, there was no doubt about that. But how was what he couldn't answer, and unfortunately, neither could the boy. _

_Silence filled the room for what felt like forever. The longer it prolonged, the more uncomfortable the albino got. The Saiyan Prince was still in the same position he got into after the child replied and he was honestly hoping the man wasn't still mad. "Go get cleaned up, kid." The man ordered suddenly, alarming the latter. The child looked at Vegeta's ever-intimidating stare, realizing quickly that this wasn't a remark to ignore or question. With that, he nodded silently and left.  
><em>

_After a hot shower, the boy got dressed and went to the dining room. Everyone had already started eating, and no one bothered to ask him how training went. Trunks smiled at him and started talking about more games they had to play with each other, Vegeta didn't look up at nor glanced at him, and Bulma just welcomed him with a plate of food; a look in her eyes telling him that she knew something, but simply refused to bring it up. No doubt being the thing Vegeta had witnessed earlier that day._

_"Ryuzaki." Vegeta suddenly said as he collected another plate, making the boy look up at him. Vegeta turned to the albino; a rarely calm expression on his face. "From now on, your name is Ryuzaki."_

- Present

So there the boy sat; a new name and a new family to start life with. Vegeta still made him train daily, but that one time they saw the ice dragon was the only time they saw it. Ryuzaki would dream sometimes, and occasionally he'd see the beast in the field of ice again. But as it was now, he did not see the beast, nor could he summon it. In a sense, he didn't mind. Ryuzaki was tired of focusing on a past he couldn't remember; he just wanted to embrace his new life with his family.

But still, he couldn't forget the dragon's significance; it was the reason Vegeta gave this name to him, anyways, and he wasn't going to let the albino forget. His new father must have known that without a lead to go on, he wouldn't find out anything about the boy's past, and decided it best to wait and allow the opportunity to reveal itself; after all, the boy wasn't going to be without his memories, forever.

Regardless, Ryuzaki rolled on his side, looking forward to the next part of his daily routine; a place of learning that his mother called school.


End file.
